May It Be
by fanficaholic1377
Summary: A short ficlet that I thought to be pretty good. Hope you enjoy! R/R... rate however you wish, it doesn't bother me.


May It Be   
By: Fanficaholic1377 (Amanda)  
  
  
It was over. After all the pain. After all the suffering. After all the tears; the endless grief and despair. Finally, it was over; for most.   
The pain was still there for them both, not yet gone from the final battle. The one who was suffering the most was none other then the one who deserved to be happy. To be carefree. To see the next day. But what happens happens, and there is nothing you can do about it, for what comes is meant to come.  
  
His robes were soaked with blood, his face was pale, and his eyes were emotionless. His time had come. As much as she didn't want to. There was nothing she could do about the inevitable.  
  
"Harry, don't leave me. You don't deserve to die. You are the one that deserves to live. There's still time Harry, please just... just keep trying. Please." Hermione was crying. Harry had fought so bravely, and had defeated Voldemort with such strength and ambition. Why did it have to end this way? Why couldn't his life have a happy ending? She prayed everything would end up happy, as much as she doubted it.  
  
  
  
May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
  
  
  
"Hermione, look," Harry said as he pointed skywards. The night was calm, with a gentle Spring breeze sweeping by, causing whispers to surround them. Whispers from an unknown source. The sky was star- filled and ominous. It was the perfect night. To those who were filled with hope, to those who were some where else but here.  
  
"The stars, they're so beautiful, you always reminded me of the stars, and vise versa, your beautiful, just like them." Harry continued.  
  
"Oh, Harry." Hermione started to sob into his chest.  
  
With all the strength he could find, which wasn't much, he wrapped his limp arms around Hermione.  
  
  
  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh, how far you are from home  
  
  
  
"Look Hermione..." Harry paused so he could catch a breath, "I know I don't have time, time to tell you everything, I know my minutes are drawn short, but I need to tell you that I love you. You were the best friend I ever had, you were there when I just wanted it all to end. You always cured my lonely road making it not so lonely anymore, you always made me feel close to home. You were there when I needed help on my homework, you were there when... Well, you were always there. And for that, I love you. I also love your beauty, your intelligence, your grace, heck I even love your stubbornness."  
  
Hermione smiled, if only they had told each other sooner. If only... she told herself to stop. It would do her no good to think about what could have been.   
  
"Harry, I love you too, more then anything. I love you bec..." Hermione was cut off.  
Harry put a finger to her lips and shushed her. Then he looked her in the eyes and kissed her. It was so gentle out of weakness, but it was so heartfelt and deep, that they couldn't ask for anything better. It was perfect.  
  
"I don't need to know the reasons. All I needed to know was that you loved me, as I do you."  
  
At those words Hermione held him tighter, he really was going.   
  
"Just remember Hermione, I'll always love you, but don't let that stop you from living your life. Don't let it stop you from persueing whatever you wish to persue. Tell everyone I love them all as well. Tell them all I can never thank them enough for all they did for me. All they gave me, especially Ron, the Weasley's, Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius. Tell them as well. Especially Ron, he was the best friend I could ever ask for."  
  
"Oh, Harry, don't talk like that. Please, let's just talk happily for a while."  
  
Harry smiled at Hermione and lightly traced her cheek with his fingers.  
  
"I love you Hermione. Never forget what I told you. Live your life, and live it well."  
  
As Harry eyes shut slowly, Hermione cradled him in her arms and cried deeply into his body.  
  
"I'll never forget Harry...."  
  
  
May it be the shadow's call  
Will fly away  
May it be you journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun  
  
  
"...may you rise to find the sun."  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this fic. I kind of just wrote it very quickly because I had a sudden brain storm (I'll just call it that) Also, I am aware of the sappiness of this fanfic, I really am.   
Another thing, I'm sorry if I offended anyone by using a Lord of the Rings song, I really am. I am a major fan of Lord of the Rings and I didn't find this offensive. I just thought this song would be a nice fit for this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters by J.K. Rowling, nor do I own the song "May it Be" by Enya for the Lord of the Rings movie and soundtrack. 


End file.
